Lucas Winnick
Lucas Winnick was a criminal who was treated by Dr. Dayton King and Stephanie Powell in No Ordinary Love and gained animal like abilities from the serum. Season 1 No Ordinary Love He first appears in No Ordinary Love as a dying patience who Dr. Dayton King is planning to inject the serum into, Stephanie Powell injects him with the serum granting him animal like abilities, (See Below to see more), he admits to Dr King that it was something amazing when he shows his claws to Dr King, No Ordinary Animal In this episode, he is using his ability to wipe out other Supers. His first victim was Jane Doe, a young jogger. He then goes after Joshua at Katie Andrews place, but he wasn't there. However, he uses his enhanced sense of smell to figure out Katie has abilities, and attempts to attack her before Katie telekinetically throws him into a car, he then finds out that the Powell's have abilities and goes after them due to being ordered to. When he goes to the Powell's house, he meets Stephanie Powell there and she offers to try help him get on with his life and stop killing but he refuses before lunging his claws into her chest. Due to his claws having some sort of infection within them, Stephanie can't heal from this and almost dies. Lucas later goes after Daphne, telling her that her mother has been attacked before attempting to attack her, but her father Jim arrives and fights with him. After a brutal brawl, Jim stops and it's assumed Lucas is taken to prison. Power's and Abilities * Animal Mimicry - Lucas has animal like traits such as claws, sharp teeth, and a very powerful sense of smell, he could sense 'Supers' just by smell as he found out about Katie Andrews abilities, or more her unborn child's abilities just by smell. He uses his retractable claws (that emerge from the middle digits of his knuckles) to kill people and were strong enough to rend metal; he has almost killed Stephanie Powell, and he even tried to kill Daphne before getting stopped by Jim at the end of No Ordinary Animal. *Super Strength - Similar to Jim, Lucas exhibited superhuman strength, albeit nowhere near as powerful as the former's. With it, he was seen being able to leap extraordinary heights and trade blows with Jim in their fight. *Healing Factor - He has some level of healing factor to heal the cuts and wounds he gains from bringing out his claws. Not much is known about this, whether this is a healing factor or part of his Animal Mimicry. Notes * He is supposedly the first person to have this sort of ability due to Dr. Dayton King stating 'Well that's new' when he first saw Lucas's ability. * His ability seems to be some sort of animal powers, sort of like the same as Wolverine out of the X-Men, claws, stronger sense of smell, healing factor, etc. Category:Villians Category:Characters Category:Characters with Power's